Hyraxes
'Hyraxes '''are animals that appear in ''The Lion Guard ''universe. They live in the Pride Lands and the Outlands. Appearance In the Real World Rock hyraxes are small animals with rubbery soles on their feet that allow them to climb trees and rocks. Their fur is brown. In ''The Lion Guard The hyraxes featured in The Lion Guard '' are rock hyraxes. In the show, hyraxes are small animals covered in brown or yellowish fur, with a pale stomach, throat and muzzle. Their eyes are brown and their noses are black or pink depending on the color of their fur. They also have small "tusks" on their upper jaws instead of rodent incisors, similar to real life hyraxes. Each has a dark spot on their lower back. Information In the Real World Hyraxes are adaptable animals that can be found anywhere from savannas to rain forests to moorlands.http://www.awf.org/wildlife-conservation/hyrax They are distantly related to elephants and aardvarks. In ''The Lion Guard Hyraxes are capable of climbing trees and will feed on the leaves they find there. They rub themselves with snakeskins to deter hungry snakes from eating them. They inhabit the Pride Lands, but some were noted to have taken up residence in the Outlands. However, this did not last long, as they were killed by jackals, who found them to be delicious. History The Rise of Makuu A hyrax appears at the beginning of the episode, clutching a snake skin whilst trapped in a thorn bush. The Lion Guard free it, only to watch it get 'eaten' by Ushari. Bunga saves it again. Then the hyrax hugs him like a doll, but was driven away by Bunga's scent. The hyrax is later seen in the Grove of Trees, where it is eating a leaf, unaware that Kion is planning on using the Roar of the Elders there. After it refuses to move, Bunga grabs it and after landing on Fuli, rushes them to safety. At the end, the hyrax is seen clinging to Bunga, who is no longer smelly. Can't Wait to be Queen A hyrax bows down to Simba alongside Zazu and a giraffe in the song Duties of the King. The Kupatana Celebration A hyrax is chased and captured by Reirei during Kupatana, but is saved by Kion. Fuli's New Family ]] During the song My Own Way, several hyraxes run past Fuli as she sings. Follow That Hippo! Shauku, Kwato, Mtoto, Kambuni, and Gumba chase after a trio of hyraxes, pretending that they are hyenas. The hyraxes eventually reach safety under several rocks. The Call of the Drongo During Tamaa's introductory song, Bird of a Thousand Voices, a hyrax grabs a pile of seeds and takes them before Tamaa can. Paintings and Predictions Four hyraxes are seen sleeping peacefully, unaware that a herd of zebras are stampeding towards them. Luckily, the Lion Guard diverts the zebras away from the hyraxes, and no harm comes to them. The Imaginary Okapi In the song Life in the Pride Lands, a number of hyraxes are seen climbing up a tree. Later, at the sight of some leopard tracks, Bunga suggests that it may have been a hyrax with very large feet. Too Many Termites Goigoi asks Reirei when the hyraxes left the dens next door, and she reminds him that they didn't. He remembers, recalling that they were delicious. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes When making the Hippo Lanes, Beshte moves a family of hyraxes across the Flood Plains while singing. Notable Hyraxes in The Lion Guard *''Hyrax'' References Category:Animals Category:Pride Landers Category:Outlanders